Night By A Campfire
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Miles decides to dissapear, so Charlie goes out to find him. only to end up finding a whole lot more. yes it is incest. Marlie or Chiles how ever you wanna call it. idea popped in my head and wouldnt go away. dont like? dont read simple as that. no flames please but reviews are encouraged. first publish in almost 5 years so go easy. dont own characters or show. enjoy!


Night By A Campfire

Charlie wanderned around the forest looking for Miles. He had said he was going to find some rocks for the fire pit but had been gone for over an hour. the sun was well on its way to setting and the forest was getting darker by the minute. Charlie was starting to worry, Miles had been gone longer then he should have been and she couldnt seem to find him, she skirted farther and farther from camp hoping to catch his trail. she couldnt risk shouting his name on the off chance she'd attract attention, whether it be an animal or unsavory humans. the last thing she needed right now was to be mauled or captured by monroe's men.

She had gotten pretty far from camp, far enough she wasn't even really sure which direction it was in anymore when she noticed glowing trees off in the distance. At first she thought she had circled back and made it back to camp, but upon closer inspection she saw only one sillouetted form. Quietly creeping closer she saw the familiar leather coat and sticky uppy hair of her uncle. giving herself a sigh of relief she quietly walked up behind him. whispering loudly in his ear.

"Found you." Miles nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Charlie! dont do that! i could have killed you!"

Charlie scoffed at him. "Hardly." Charlie crossed her arms and looked down at him. "you've been gone for over an hour Miles, and you are seriously off your game if you didn't hear me coming. you're our best chance and you didn't even notice i was here. What's going on?"

Miles ran a hand down his face before grabbing the -unnoticed by Charlie- bottle of whisky leaning against his leg. "It's alot of things Charlie, but you shouldn't worry about it." He took a swig from the bottle before offereing it to her.

"Of course i'll worry about it Miles... You're all I have..." Charlie took the bottle from his hand and downed a good bit of it. She wandered to the other side of the fire and sat down. looking across the flames at him, and she noticed the look of surprise and admiration on his face. "Whats wrong?"

Miles shook his head and replied "Oh nothing, just impressed at your tolerance to booze."

"Did you really think i grew up without having had achohol before?"

"I guess not, but i havn't seen you imbibe since you found me, and you found me in a bar." He caught the bottle as Charlie tossed it back.

"I've been a little busy. trying to save whats left of our little country is hard work, revenge is also time consuming business."

"Touche."

"So, tell me whats wrong Miles, you're out here drinking alone, and didn't tell anyone you wern't planning on being back for hours."

"I'm not drinking alone, you're here." Miles smirked at her and drank a little more.

"You know what i mean smartass." Charlie hucked a pine cone at him, it pinged off his head and she tried to control her laughter.

Miles stared at her in disbelief for a moment before picking up one of his own and throwing it at her. Charlie dodged the projectile giggling, having less alchohol in her system then Miles, she didn't have as much trouble diving down and hurling another pine cone at him. the cone of death hit him in the chest as he came barreling at her. Tackeling her they rolled over and ended up in a pile on the ground.

"You done it now girly." Miles had her pinned to the ground, he grabbed both her hands in one of his and started tickling her side with the other.

"Mi- Miles! stop!" Charlie squirmed and laughed trying to get out of his grasp. Bucking she caught Miles off gaurd and flipped him over. she was now sitting on him, holding his hands into the ground. "Ha! i win!" she stuck her tongue out and smiled. Miles smirked at her. "I guess you have won..."

Charlie leaned in slightly. "Awww, is Miles a sore loser?" she stuck her lip out in a mock pout. Miles suddenly sat up, knocking Charlie backwards onto the ground. her legs still on either side of Miles when she sat up.

"What? Whats wrong?" She was leaned back on her hands looking around.

"Charlie... you dont want me to tell you whats wrong..." Miles ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"What? Why not? Miles... look at me."

"Because Charlie I've had a lot to drink... and its not something that should be shared... not with you..."

"Miles..." Charlie leaned forward taking his hands away from his face. "Miles tell me whats going on." Miles looked at her, straight into her blue eyes.

He barely hesitated, grabbing Charlie by the hips he pulled her back onto his lap. "Charlie..." his hands were on either side of her face, she just looked at him, trust written all over it. "i'm a bad man Charlie... thats never going to change... but this is going to make me worse."

Charlie's voice came out a whisper. "Miles" all she said was his name and it pushed him over the edge. He leaned in and kissed her. Tentatively at first, expecting her to shove him away, and cry out in disgust. He was more then surprised when Charlie leaned into him, her hands grasping the front of his shirt and pulling closer.

His hands were tangled in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Miles groaned when he felt Charlie shift, her hips grinding into his. Charlie slid one of her hands around his back twisting her hand in his shirt tugging it slightly up. Miles dropped a hand from her hair to her hip sliding up under her shirt around the small of her back, he felt her soft skin against his own rough hands and nearly lost all control. His kisses became more fierce tongues clashing and heat rising.

Charlie Moaned his name and brought reality crashing down on him. he drew away from her, breath coming heavily. "Charlie i'm sorry.. I-I shouldnt have done that. i Shouldnt have let myself lose control like that..." Miles went to put more distance between them when she tightened her grip.

"Would it make and difference if I said I wanted it?"

"What?" Miles stopped and stared at her.

"Since the day I found you, I havn't been able to stop thinking about you. You remember the tunnles? When I got shot?"

"I'll never forget... I thought I lost you..."

"You almost did. Do you also remember what I said when I woke up?"

"That I saved you... that I brought you back."

"I could hear your voice, I recognised it. My mind wanted to go back to it, needed to follow it. It was hard leaving... but knowing I was coming back to you made it easier." Charlie was leaning closer again. "Miles I love you. I know its messed up, but I need you."

"Charlie... what kind of future do you see here? I shouldnt have even kissed you. I might get killed for this."

"Miles I dont care. If we have to keep this under wraps so be it. I won't be without you. Not now that i know you feel something."

"Things could get ugly."

"We'll handle it."

Miles searched her face, looking for any kind of wariness. seeing none he pulled her closer and kissed her again. Charlie grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. Miles did the same to her, She nuzzled into his neck kissing and nibbling the bare area while exploring his torso with her hands. meanwhile his hands ran up and down her sides and thighs. "Charlie if you dont want this to go further I'd stop, cause once the pants come off all bets are off."

"Shut up." Charlie pushed him on his back again, straddling his hips she kissed him agian while undoing his belt. When he realized what she was doing he set to work on her pants, having the button undone he reached up and undid her bra.

She sat back to discard her bra and looked at Miles, who was looking at her with an expression of awe. "You're beautiful."

Charlies cheeks flushed as she suddenly became self concious. "Miles..."

he pulled her down so she was lying on his bare chest. "I mean it. you're gorgeous. now like I said... last chance."

Miles had rolled them so he was now hovering over her. "I love you.. and want you." Descarding the rest of there clothes, they spent the rest of the night next to a dying fire enjoying every minute of solitude they currently had. Come morning things would be different and secrets would have to be kept.

-End- 


End file.
